Black Order Academy
by PokerPair
Summary: Black Order Academy is one of the well-known schools in England. In the first day of high school Allen Walker a 15 yr old girl starts her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Black Order Academy is one of the well-known schools in England. In the first day of high school Allen Walker a 15 yr old girl starts her life.

**Disclaimer**: -man is not mine. It's Hoshino Katsura.

…_Enjoy…_

A silver white -haired girl walk through the crowds of people. Then people starts whispering about her white hair and gloved hand she take a glance through them but then she bump into someone.

Allen shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact to come but suddenly open them as she feel strong arms wrap around her.

Ah… Th-thank y-you… Allen thanks the man in front of her.

Why your welcome miss . . . the man said while helping her stand to her feet . . . what is your name miss? Where are you heading?

Ah . . . Allen. Allen Walker nice to meet you sir . . .

Oh. . . I'm Tyki Mikk nice to meet you to Allen . . . tyki said while kissing Allen's hands.

Allen blushed lightly because of that and then asked . . . um . . . where is the principal's office sir mykk?

Let me guide you there Allen. you must be new here ? . . . tyki asked while guiding Allen to the office . . . yes I just transfer here oh and I'm sorry that bump into you and thanks for guiding me really sorry for the trouble . . . Allen said.

. . . It's okay really. Looks like were already here . . . tyki point to the door.

**. . . **Thank you very much sir mykk . . . then tyki said . . . just tyki ok no sir . . .

Hai . . . answered Allen . . . I'll be on my way thanks again tyki . . . bye . . .

It's nothing see you around Allen . . . said tyki while walking to the other direction.

Allen then entered the office to her surprise it's the messiest room she ever entered but the books over by the table rumble down and appear a head with a white barrette then it said . . . you must be the new student Allen Walker right? . . . um . . . yes I'm Allen Walker sir . . . oh . . . I'm Komui Lee nice to meet you allen-chan . . nice to meet you too Komui-san . . . Allen said while bowing slightly . . . ok let me guide you to your first class . . . Komui said while handling Allen her schedule classes . . . thank you Komui-san . . . your welcome allen-chan . . . they arrived at Allen's first class which is history class.

There you go allen-chan here is your first class for today hope you enjoy it . . . then Komui open the door all the student were silent then they look at allen some were whispering because of her white hair, scar and gloved hands. Then they came to the teacher saying she is the transfer student. Then Komui explained something and the teacher warned Komui-san for playing around too much then the teacher introduced her.

Ok class she is new here today her name is Allen Walker. I'm Reever Wenham you can take your seat over there . . . sensei reever said . . . class we will continue from last time.

When allen already took her seat a guy with red fiery hair, a eye patch on his right eye and a green bandana tap her by the shoulder.

. . . Yo! I'm Lavi nice to meet ya . . . Allen said . . . I'm Allen nice to meet you too Lavi

. . . want a trip around the academy? . . . Sure Lavi thanks um what year are you in?

Oh me? Ah I'm a senior it's just this is my history class . . . ah okay . . . time passed and it's already lunch allen find her luck rather lucky cuz she found the cafeteria herself _**(it's not that she can't it is just her sense of direction is lousy) **_she fall in line when she reach the counter there was a guy with pink braid hair . . . oh are you new your so cute I'm jerry the cook . . . oh I'm Allen walker nice to meet you jerry-san . . . oh how polite what do you want honey I can make anything you like just name it . . . (it's the same list at the anime I just felt lazy to type it here sorry) . . . are you sure you can eat all of that honey? . . . ask jerry . . . yes jerry-san . . . answered allen . . . okay honey wait right there . . . after that jerry hand Allen's mountain of food to her allen sat down at a table with a Asian guy occupying it and everyone from the cafeteria were shocked by her action.

. . . Oi! What do you think seating there? Moyashi. . . said the guy with long dark blue hair tied in a high pony tail then someone shout . . . YU-CHAN there you are . . . then the asian guy point a sword at his throat . . . try calling me again by that name your dead baka usagi!

. . . oh allen-chan there you are . . . then tyki came and hugged allen . . . ah! Oh hi tyki you surprised me . . . then Lavi and the guy called Yu look at tyki with slits eyes. Then tyki smirked then nuzzled his head to Allen's neck .Allen blushed . . . hey tyki that tickles . . . then tyki kissed allen by the neck Lavi and his friend saw that then tyki raised his head then say to allen . . . I have a surprised for you look . . . he point by the door then came running a girl with dark tone skin like tyki with spiky hair saying . . . I miss you ally . . . ah Rho-Rhode can't breathe Rhode . . . aahahaha sorry . . . what are doing here ?

I attend to this academy ally . . . ah okay wait why do you know tyki? . . . ah tyki's my uncle you don't know that cuz you didn't attend our family Christmas last time that's why you don't know him . . . rhode said pouting . . . okay I'm sorry it's just that you know about cross . . . said allen apologetic . . . that's okay just promise you'll attend this year okay . . . okay I promise. Allen promised . . . what's your next subject after lunch? . . . um math why ?

… that means were all at the same class you, me and tyki . . . Rhode said smiling . . . that's cool let's go there together . . . sure ally. You coming tyki . . . yes why not. When the trio got out of the cafeteria Lavi said . . . allen-chan is in trouble yu-chan . . . che try calling me that again but she is in trouble . . . then people whispering to each other again then tyki came from no where & said . . . looks like our allen found new friends . . . the two look at him like they saw a ghost then Lavi spat . . . what are you ghost or something and what it is to you if she found new friends? . . . oh nothing just checking if my silver Juliet is safe … well goodbye gentlemen I'll be on my way said tyki waving and walking out of the cafeteria again. leaving the two guys fill with question like what was that? . . . .

_**There you go my first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it **_

_**Well review please need you opinions. ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Enjoy minna-san

After school allen have to catch her job at the Lala cafe then after that she will go to a local pub to gamble a little and go straight home for tomorrow school well that is her usual schedule everyday from now she think . she arrived at the cafe before it open at 1:30 she dressed to her maid uniform.

_~ ~ ~ Allen's POV ~ ~ ~ _

The manager of lala cafe is a nice person she is a klutz but she hired me even with my left arm like this and the scar in my face oh and her name is Ms. Miranda Lotto she have slight frilly hair and have a lot of eye liner around her eyes and she is understanding she is like a mother to me at some ways.

Many costumers came today as well thank you for your hard work minna-san . . . said Miranda-san . . . take care on your way home okay everyone . . . every employee already got home except for allen and Miranda-san then allen asked Miranda . . . Miranda-san can I be late for tomorrow? . . . Sure but why allen-chan. . . . asked Miranda . . . you know that this is my first day of high school right . . . Miranda nod and allen continue . . . well I kind of forgot that a classmate of mine is guiding me today so I'll ask him again tomorrow after classes and maybe by the time were finish I will be late is that okay ? . . .

Its okay allen-chan I know that you have problems with directions right take your time okay? . . . arigatou gozaimasu Miranda-san . . . allen thanks while bowing . . . your welcome allen-chan now go home it's already getting dark take care . . . Hai mata ashita Miranda-san . . . mm mata ashita allen-chan … she said while waving at allen.

When allen arrived a local pub she disguise herself a man with a beard and a sunglasses she hold her hair up when she is already done she entered the pub that stinks with alcohol and cigarettes. They stop for a second to look at her then resume what they are doing.

She spotted a men playing poker and she smirked at the sight then said . . . can I play with you gentlemen for tonight? . . . They all laugh then someone answered . . . sure but prepared to be bankrupt. . . Then she answered. . . I never lose a game in cards so be prepared yourself . . . after 1 hour allen already made a bag of money she just have to count it at home and go to sleep then she last said . . _. ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH_ . . . then she made her way out of the pub . . . wow! I'm out . . . unnoticeable to her a guy with a red hair and an eye patch by the right eye saw her. Then she make her way back home timcanpy her golem friend came flying around her head then nuzzle in her head . . . tadaima timcanpy . . . she said while going upstairs to her room. She let herself fall in the bed and fell asleep she wake up at 7:00 am . . . ohayo timcany I better get ready for school . . . she ready herself when she already brushed her hair she run down stair she saw her uncle cross sleeping at the couch then she get some blanket and cover it at cross. Then run outside for school she got at the gate when she spotted Lavi then said . . . ohayo gozaimasu Lavi . . . ah ohayo allen-chan can you come closer? . . . Okay here I am what do you want? . . . She asked then Lavi said . . . you're at local pub yesterday night aren't you? . . . Ah why do you know that? . . . Ahah so you really are at the pub last night I'm right am I? . . . Then she finally answered.... Okay you got I'm really at the pub last night but I didn't even saw you there how did you know? . . . I saw you going out of that place. . . okay you saw but please don't tell anyone. . . okay I won't tell anyone but we will still continue your trip around the academy ok? . . . Thanks Lavi ok sorry I forgot yesterday. ..

It's ok . . . let's get to class before were late . . . yeah okay after class right . . . mm after class and don't ditch me . . . Lavi said while pouting . . . okay sorry but I won't ditch you today promise . . . when they arrived at the classroom Reveer sensei was not yet inside they got to their chair and wait for Reveer sensei. Then after class was the trip when it was all over Allen said goodbye to Lavi . . . mata ashita Lavi . . . Oi! Be careful at the local pubs okay . . . mm okay see ya tomorrow . . . and careful shouting things Lavi . . .

Eh hahahah sorry Allen . . . allen ran to the Lala café for her job then go gambling again but when she went outside of one of the local pub somebody grab her by the back and said . . . shh calm down . . . eh tyki what are you doing here? . . . she let her go and said . . . I'm always gambling for fun and well I saw you know its dangerous for a girl to go gambling at night. That's why you go home now okay . . . and no buts . . . okay well that was my plan . . . she said slightly pouting . . . tyki smirked . . . well goodnight tyki see you tomorrow bye . . . she said while walking and waving by her back . . . and tyki already go on his own way. When Allen already got home she cook for her dinner and for her uncle when he got home that is she already have enough well the fridge is half empty.

When she is done she got to her room took a short shower and got to sleep.

When tyki got home rhode came running to him and said . . . where have you been? and where's my candy? . . . Hai Hai here . . . he said while handling rhode a bag of candy. Then the Millennium Earl came walking to them saying . . . okairi tyki-pon where have you been? . . . eh Konbanwa Sennenko me well searching for my bride of course and I believe I found one . . . . well that's good then who is she? . . . her name is _**Allen Walker**_ she attend to Rhode's school and best friend with her . . . then rhode but in . . . what you want ally to be your wife are kidding me tyki? . . . of course I'm serious with her why are you jealous? . . . no I'm just surprised but when you got marry to her she'll by my untie right

Just be sure to take good care of her promise me or your dead tyki remember that but all in all congrats tyki have a nice future . . . well thank you rhode . . . then the Earl said . . . when will I meet her? . . . oh she promised to come at our family Christmas this year you'll meet her by then millennie I promise you . . . okay then my children go to sleep now its already getting late oyasumi my children's . . . oyasumi Sennenko . . . they all go to sleep for tonight except for the Earl who is thinking who is this _**Allen Walker **_tyki is talking about. But then got to sleep. Waiting for Christmas to come.

Allen sneeze when she is about to go to sleep wandering why or does she only have a running nose then go to sleep as well saying to timcanpy . . . well have a nice sleep timcanpy good night.

Sorry if it kind of short I'm running out of idea really promise

Well hope enjoyed it anyway thanks for reading. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When morning came Allen woke up 7:30 in the morning saying . . . shoot I better get ready and fast . . . she took a shower and ate ten bread with butter on it. Then ran outside to go to school. She arrive at black order academy at 7:59 am she sign of relief and said

. . . Yes! I made it in time . . . then the school's bell ring then tyki came to the classroom every girl grasp at his beauty whispering who is that hot guy over there? Or something else then Tyki Mykk start walking to Allen saying . . . Hi Allen seems like I'm your student teacher for today . . . EH! Doushite? Tyki . . . ah sensei Reever is busy catching principal Komui and the Earl . . . tyki said with a sign . . . ah okay were counting in you. . . then rode came running to tyki . . . Yo! Tyki where's Jasdevi you left them? . . . ah those two yeah they go back to there own academy . . . ah Noah's Ark Academy . . . then tyki nod . . . ne Allen when I have to transfer to that academy promise me you'll come with me okay . . . then allen said . . . WHAT! That's the same as this academy let me think . . . allen tap her chin then said . . . yeah sure why not at least were together right? . . . YAY! Promise me? . . . Mm I promise you . . . okay let's start class or else I'll be scolded. Okay class take your seats . . . the class was fun today for Allen and Rhode. When music class came Rhode and Allen saw a piano in the classroom they thought that maybe its new because they only saw it today. Then Rhode favored Allen to play the song that she keep playing when she was a child . . . ne Allen can you play for me? . . . she asked then allen nod. . . what song? . . . She asked then Rhode said._** The Musician **_please . . . Rhode beg then allen said . . . yeah sure why not . . . she said then came walking to the piano when she is seated she started the play the cords then her voice trail to sing . . .

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita **_

_**Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu futatsu to**_

_**ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao **_

_**daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume**_

_**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni **_

_**Umare ochite kagayaku omae**_

_**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**_

_**Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo**_

_**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru **_

_**Douka konoko ni ai wo**_

_**Tsunaida te ni kisu wo . . . **_

Then she finished singing. Then Rhode cheered . . . YAY! Ally that's was awesome as always you'll be a good wife for tyki I'm sure of it . . . Allen blushed like a tomato then said . . . RHODE! . . . Hahahaha sorry . . . Rhode apologized . . . ne ally another song please! . . . Okay want kind of song? . . She asked then added . . . and that is the last song for today okay . . . okay. . Um . . . let's see ah! How about Hitomi no Kotae . . . that's cool why not . . . then she played it then start singing . . .

Unknown to them tyki was listening by the door all the time and thought that Allen is not only cute but talented too he is really lucky.

_**Tooi natsukashiki keshiki yasashii yuki no kaori **_

_**Togiretogire no kioku o tsumuide michi o sagasu**_

_**Kuruidashita sadame ni**_

_**tashika na me no mae mo **_

_**Nanimokamo mienai **_

_**Tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi **_

_**Negau hodo ni ushinau mono**_

_**Fukai yami o kirisaiteku**_

_**Kokoro wa koko ni aru to **_

_**Kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida**_

_**Koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri **_

_**Sora o aogu akai hitomi **_

_**Mitsuketa asu e no michi arukidasu**_

_**( 07-Ghost Ending ) Hitomi No Kotae **_

Unknown to Allen the whole class already heard her singing and playing the piano when she finished everyone applause including tyki , Lavi and a girl with dark green hair. . . then she came to Allen saying . . . hi I'm Lenelee Lee can you play in the cultural festival for us were short in musician's this year. . . she request . . . wha! Wait I'm not that good . . . then tyki came in the room saying . . . sure why not she does play good . . . what! Tyki what are you saying? . . . I mean the school's festival here in Black order Academy is really popular among other school students and the Millennium Earl will ne there as well. . . then Rhode said . . . what a coincidence tyki you can finally introduce to the Earl your future wife . . . right tyki? . . . Rhode said while grinning at tyki and smiling at Allen. Then tyki looked at Allen and well the school's festival is in 1 month from this day right? . . . yes said the girl named Lenelee. So please play for us Allen-chan . . . she favored . . . okay I'll try my best then Rhode hug Allen . . . yay! Ally I'll root for you gambare

Arigatou Rhode . . . its nothing ally.

_**~ Lavi's POV **_ ~

_**WOW! Allen's really good at playing the piano I didn't know that she was that talented **_

_**I know that there's more to her than looks and that guy tyki what are they talking about future wife and who is this future wife their talking about. . . maybe it's Allen whoa wait that's impossible but maybe not hope he take's care of Allen. **_

Then suddenly Allen asked rhode . . . ne Rhode what does a Moyashi means? . . . Then tyki answered her question . . . it means bean sprout why did somebody called you that? . . . he asked her . . . then she answered yes there is but I don't know his name forget about that his dead by tomorrow . . . the two laughed then Allen asked .... well where does you guys live now? . . . then Rhode answered . . . ah close to Noah's Ark Academy don't worry well then good night Allen see you tomorrow okay take care . . . rhode said while

Hugging Allen . . . okay mata ashita rhode tyki bye . . . she said while running away from the two . . . then the two also got to there tracks to go home

**Well there you go **__


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A raven.-haired guy with a katana at the side of his hips is walking through a back alley and saw a silver white -haired girl panting then he asked

"What are you doing here Moyashi?" Then tyki came around and place both hands on Allen's shoulder and said "how are you feeling? You had a slight fever this afternoon" then place his own jacket on her. Then Allen collapsed breathing heavily and said "it's so . . . c-cold" then tyki picked her up bridal style then tyki asked the guy "who are you?" "None of your business" he answered. Then tyki continued walking thinking that it's better to get Allen to his apartment than his family mansion. When they arrived tyki placed Allen on the bed got a piece of wet cloth and placed it on her forehead wrap a blanket around her and placed some medicine on the side table. After that he takes a look at Allen thinking _wow! She's cute even in asleep _then kiss her forehead and peck at her lips and said "oyasumi boku no hime," then go to sleep himself. The next morning rhode came running to tyki on the couch asking

"TYKI! What are you doing sleeping on the couch? and why didn't you come home last night?" while shaking tyki violently then stop when she spotted a silver white-haired on top of the bed. Then came closer to her and realized it's her best friend allen then came running to her side shouting at tyki " what happened to ally tyki?" then tyki answered "she had a high fever last night and I didn't want to go home so I bring her here where its quite" then rhode place her hand on Allen's forehead and said " looks like her fever calm down" then allen stirred and saw rhode and ask " rhode ohayo where am I ?" then rhode answered " you're at tyki's apartment you collapsed last night" "ah sorry for the trouble guys" Allen apologized then rhode answered " its okay ally and besides I know cross doesn't care about you and its Saturday today so there's no classes so just rest and drink your medicine okay ?" " okay" after drinking her medicine Allen asked " can I go home now? a got to get dress for work" " NO! You are to stay here and rest no working"

Rhode answered. "You tyki are going to stay here and guard her I'll be back by tomorrow and I got some plan for tomorrow by then you're already fine Ally" she said with a grin and allen gulped while tyki sign. And Rhode left and allen sign and got to sleep after some minutes and tyki is still reading a book after 2 hours Allen bolt awake sweating she dreamt of her foster father again then some tears fell from her eyes and murmured the name "ma…na mana." then felt warm arms around her neck she turned her head and saw tyki and more tears flow down her face then tyki asked

"Why are you crying?" "I had a nightmare" Allen answered then tyki laid her and said " I'm here so don't worry" Allen smile and hugged tyki tighter and fell asleep again tyki also fell asleep after that. When Sunday came rhode kicked the door open and said

"good morning sleepyheads" when no one answered she immediately walked to the bedroom and saw the two hugging in there asleep she pulled out her cell and took a picture of them then tyki blinked and said "what are you doing here rhode?" then rhode answer "I just want to go shopping with ally today that's all" then tyki get ready and

Allen woke up then said "ohayo rhode" then rhode hugged allen and said " ohayo Ally now get a nice shower and put this clothes on okay" allen nod and go to the bathroom after 30 minutes she came out wearing a skirt above knee high with long sleeved blouse all in all she is cute then she asked "rhode do I have to wear this?" then rhode answer "it's okay ally you're cute lets go" she said while pulling her to the car then she said to the driver " to the mall" then the driver answered " yes rhode-sama" then they got to the mall rhode almost raid all the store in the mall in 2 hours after that Allen already got hungry remembering that she didn't have dinner and breakfast then someone hold her skirt then she saw a cute little boy that looks like Lavi in some way then she asked "Hi are you lost little one?" "Hello I'm timothy and yes I'm lost" he answered "I'm allen" then someone call from behind and said "Timothy where are you?" then timothy pulled her closer and said "can you be my onee-san instead than my onii-san?" Then Lavi said "oh hi Allen-chan did you see a kid that looks like me?" then allen said "uh yes his right here" while showing Lavi timothy.

"There you are where have you been? lets go my friends is waiting," then timothy answer "I don't want to and Allen onee – chan is my new sister" while hugging allen tight "ally what are doing hurry up" rhode called then he spotted Lavi and said " what are doing here?" then allen answered "looks like I found a little brother" she stand up and picked timothy up then Lavi exclaimed " why don't you guys hang out with us?" then rhode said "sure why not the more the merrier right" its already 12:00 p.m when they arrived at a food court and Lavi called for his friend "YU-CHAN! LENALEE!" then a girl answered "where were you?" "I went to find my little brother gomen if I'm late" then a guy said "tch you made me wait just for that baka usagi and why is Moyashi with you?" "my little bro picked Allen-chan to be his big sis" lavi answered then timothy said " allen nee-chan lets go play" " ha-ha sure why not". . . they go to a nearby arcade tyki spotted that some teenager guys starting on approaching them then he excuse for a moment and left.

"hey girly you wanna play with us?" said one of the teen around allen and timothy "allen nee-chan who are they?" he asked "there no one timothy don't worry I'll protect you okay?" allen said with her angelic smile that timothy blushed a little and said "yes" . . . "I'm sorry gentlemen but see I'm with my little brother right here so will you excuse us" she said while turning away from them. then someone grab her by the wrist and said . . . "just leave the kid and come with us girly" . . . allen felt her anger rise and swat the teens hand off her wrist and said . . . "leave? Ya right sorry but I can't do that neither want that. And for the last time back off" . . . again she started walking then the other guy said "you got some guts girl wanna try it out again?" "Yeah but sorry you guys are no much for my guts" well it's technically true cu'z living with cross means surviving in a jungle. then they answer . . . "well we don't really beat girls but let's make you an exception" "sorry but I really have no time for you twats so we will be on our way" she said . . . "twats?" this time someone grab her by the hair and said "you made us angry you know that girly" then allen punch the guy in the face and said "didn't I tell you guys you're no match to me"

Then this time she carries timothy away from the guys then timothy asks "are you alright nee-chan?" "Ah Hai I'm okay "she answered "now let's play okay" timothy smile and said "yes lets go there nee-chan" he pointed. Unknown to them the five teens are still

following Allen. Then tyki returned to the group rhode ask "where's ally tyki?" "She's with timothy in the arcade" tyki answered. After some minutes they followed Allen and timothy and spotted them on the Roller Coaster they got down and again they were approach by the teenagers from earlier. They immediately ran to Allen.

"Hey girly we wanna try your guts again" someone said "didn't one of you already tasted my guts and for the last time I don't have time for you gentlemen" Allen said while holding timothy tighter in her arms.

_**Allen's POV**_

_**These twats really going to get it if they don't get out of my way I cant fight if timothy is here and beside there to weak to stand against me. I'm still holding my cool here and I don't want timothy to be involved or get to trouble and besides were in the public here well the truth is I don't care but still I want to protect timothy and its kind of great to have a little brother to love . . . **_

Then someone grabs her by the shoulder and said "we still want to play with you girly"

She grabs that hand and twist it "I told right? I have no time for you guys" she said and let go of the hand then the guy said "where the hell did you get that strength your like a useless stick" she didn't answer them instead continue on walking then she look at timothy and saw him asleep she smiled at him and said "sleep well timothy" then she saw tyki and the others and said "hi guys" . . . then rhode said "are you okay ally?". . . She answers "yes were okay why?" "because of those guys who approach you a minute ago" Lenalee said then allen said "ah its okay they were just asking something about direction and Lavi timothy fell asleep here" lavi thank allen "thanks allen and sorry about the trouble" "its okay lavi and timothy is really like a little brother to me" said allen then suddenly Lavi's cell ring he picked it up and said to the group that he have to go home and they all decided to go home as well tyki and allen was left behind because allen needs to go to the grocery she bought all the priority needs. Then tyki and her walk home when they were in a dim rode someone grab Allen by the hips and kiss her passionately.

**Wow that was kind of long well hope you enjoyed **

**Review anyone? **

**Well my stupid writers block attacked again and I didn't eve touch a computer nor pen for it to disappear hey can anyone tell me how to make them disappear? Please need help here. **

**:p **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE SO . . . SO. . . SO . . . SO. . . SORRY FOR THE DELAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR BLACK ORDER ACADEMY . . . *BOWS HER HEAD* WITH NO FURTHER ADO LET'S BEGIN. 8D**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Allen was taken by surprise as she was grabbed from behind; planning to fight her snatcher she was shock to feel a pair of lips on her own. Finally opening her eyes her sight is greeted by Tyki's face then relaxing to the feeling of Tyki's lips on her, she reply shyly to the kiss this being her first. As Tyki felt Allen respond to the kiss he already knew that this is her first, Tyki deciding to take advantage of it by whipping a tongue across Allen's bottom lip the girl gasp at the sensation of Tyki's tongue on her lips and moan as the same tongue slid past her parted lips and explore her wet cavern. Tyki didn't let a single thing to past his senses and noted the sweetness of Allen tasting the honey sweet and being addicted to it by every second that pass. Separating seems like eternity later both panted for breath as Tyki look at Allen he unconsciously smile at the flushed face kissing each of the girl's cheeks.

"Shall we precede my lady?" Tyki ask offering his hand to Allen like a gentleman making her giggle "yes we shall my lord" she curtsied and takes the offered hand the older teen intertwining their fingers. Arriving at Allen's apartment she thanked Tyki for accompanying her "It's okay Allen, I will always walk you home: you're my princess" Tyki lean on Allen and kiss her flushed cheeks then slowly approach his lips close to Allen's ear and whisper "Good Night My Love" Tyki straighten up and smile at Allen who stutter a short reply of "Yes" "see you tomorrow and take care on your way home Tyki"

"Mata Ashita, Boku no Hime-sama"

Tyki gently grab Allen's left hand and kiss the said arm right above the green gem structure making her gasp, he let go of the arm and gracefully walk away giving Allen a butterfly kiss after taking some steps; Allen watched till she can't see Tyki's tall silhouette, she slowly unlock her front door, step inside with her purchases, close and lock the door firmly, she deposit her purchases on the kitchen floor, walk nimbly to her living room and flop face down on the butterscotch yellow colored sofa, she turned around face upward after calming down her fast beating heart, gazing at the ceiling she once again blushed at memory of Tyki kissing her touching her lips Allen still felt how warm it is from it.

Finally deciding to make herself a dinner; she stand up and walk back to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for a delicious Carbonara, Fried Chicken, Lasagna, Fried Mojos, Fried Potato, Spaghetti, and for desert a sweet blend of strawberry mango milk shake, mitarashi dango, a ice cream parfait and a strawberry cake. After dinner Allen finish her remaining chores and quickly take a short refreshing shower sighing contently the white-haired girl crawl to her bed as her pet cat Timcanpy ay down beside her "hey Tim, Oyasumi" she yawn and slowly drifted to a comfortable sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okairi Tyki" Rhoad greet as Tyki step inside the beautiful mansion "Ah Tadaima Rhoad" the other greets back "so how was day with Ally-chan?" Tyki look at her contemplating about telling her the events of the day or not "Wonderful, nice and I'm very happy to be her new boyfriend" "REALLY? You two are already an item?" the bluish-purple haired girl cheered at the new revelation "so what did you do to have Ally-chan's sweet yes" "What! Nothing just she reply to my kiss than push my away" he answered lighting a cigarette "you do know that Ally-chan hate cigarettes right?" Rhoad snickered "Yes my dear Rhoad I do know that's why I won't smoke in front of her" Tyki continue ascending the stairs "Good Night Rhoad" "Goo Night Tyki-pon" Rhoad called back using Tyki's hated nickname, skipping to her room happily a playful smirk painted on her light pink lips.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Allen awake as her alarm clock rings, she blindly reaches her left hand to shut thing off, after a few seconds of feeling for the object she successfully turn it off and groggily stand up from her warm bed and stretching. The (now) fully awake girl makes bed then walks to her adjacent bathroom and takes a refreshing morning shower. Entering the pure white tiled room slide off her sleeping attire, open the shower and enter after the water turn warm enough did she only soaked her body then pick her honey scented shampoo squeezed an average amount on her palm and massage through her scalp then reach for her lavender scented soap rubbing it gently all over her body, after that she rinse her hair and body out of the slippery feeling, turn off the faucet grab her towel and drape it around her naked form. Stepping out of the shower, Allen reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing her teeth after that exit the bathroom, dry herself and search for her school uniform which is a pair of back long sleeved fitted blouse with the school's crest at the top left side of her chest, a short black skirt ending mid-thigh both garments have designs of silver linings, she put on black stockings and a pair of high heeled shoes, grabbing her attach case-styled bag (A/N this kind of bag is like the one kagome of Inuyasha always carry school, sorry don't know what it's really called ) Allen pat Timcanpy's head grab some bread wipe a butter on it and take a bite. Allen went out her apartment, lock the door and walk to her school which I a few minutes away from her house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda enter the school campus having arrive almost at the same time they were greeted by Allen who is standing a little ways ahead of them "Ohayou gazaimasu" the white haired girl smile.

"Ohayo Allen-chan"

"Mornin' moyashi-chan"

"Che"

"You're rather blooming today what happened?" Lenalee ask walking beside Allen who blushed cutely from her question "Tyki and I kissed" she admitted shyly and quietly "KYAAA!" "Lenalee! Shhhh! Please keep it quiet" the blushing girl pleaded cutely "of course my Allen-chan, so tell me the details" "later at lunch" Allen compose herself and felt her blush died down "let's get to class before were late" she add "of course let's go moyashi-chan" Lavi cut in taking Allen's gloved hand and dragging the girl to their first period "It's Allen, baka Lavi" Allen retort back "Yeah, Yeah whatever" the redhead ignore the comeback and continue on dragging the poor girl to class making Lenalee sigh while Kanda just gave off his signature "che" following after the two.

The 4 arrived at their first class with 3 minutes to spare "Hey, Good Morning you guys" Rhoad greet "oh hey Rhoad Ohayo" Allen greet back "hey don't forget little ol' me" a voice said behind Allen who yelp as a pair of arms suddenly wrap around her making the girl blushed again "Hi Tyki" "Hello My Love" Tyki pack Allen on the cheek "okay that's enough PDA Tyki" Rhoad tease the couple "RHOAD!" Allen said "you're just jealous because Allen's mine Rhoad" Tyki hug Allen tighter but not the suffocating level.

BRINGGGGGGGGG!

"Okay class please be sited" Reever –sensei after entering the classroom

"Good Morning Everyone"

"Good Morning as well Reever-sensei" the class chorus (except one)

"Welcome to Black Order High School Mr. Neah Walker, it's a pleasure to be working with you" Principal Komui Lee bow to the figure in front of him who did the same "No Principal Komui the pleasure is all mine, please take care of me" "take care of us as well, my assistant Bak Chan shall give you a proper guide around the school grounds" Komui indicate to Bak who also bow respectfully "come this way sir" bowing once more to Komui; Neah follow Bak as the blond gave him a tour while the class is still ongoing "Mr. Chan where is my homeroom class?" "Right this way Mr. Walker" they stop in front of a door with the word 'English' on top of it "your class shall start 15 minutes later"

"Thank you again Mr. Chan"

"No, no it's okay, I'll be on my way so you can prepare for your class, good luck" bowing to each other Bak turn on his heels and walk back to the Principal's office, Neah sigh as he open the door "Well best be ready for my class then" he mumble and close the door quietly.

O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Hey Ally-chan, I heard that we have a new teacher for English" Rhoad skip happily "hmm, who is it?" Allen ask smiling at her childhood best friend "I don't know but we'll soon see come on" Rhoad giggle as she grab Allen's hand and for the second time this day once again got dragged to class but this time by Rhoad, taking their sits' as the teacher opens the door "Good Morning Class, I'm Neah Walker I will be your new English teacher starting today" Allen's and Rhoad's head turn sharply at the man's voice surprise to see a man that look like Tyki with straight hair "UNCLE NEAH!" both girls said running to the man and embracing him. Neah taken by surprise by the girls' attack, laugh as he hugs back "we miss you uncle Neah" both said in unison a little muffled by the man's coat "Yes, yes my angels, miss you two too". The class confused by the scene in front of them yet no one brave enough to make a sound, "where have you been?"

"Are you well?"

"When did you come back?"

"Are you here to stay?"

The girls interrogated their uncle who smile "Okay, okay, I was on a mission assign by your grandfather Earl, Yes I'm well, I arrived yesterday afternoon, and yes I'm here to stay" the man answer "Now let's just start class then we'll talk later okay?" "Yes Uncle" both replies sitting back on their sits "As everybody have witnessed Rhoad Camelot & Allen Walker are both my niece, now let's begin class".

After their class, Rhoad and Allen spend their free period with Neah who by luck doesn't have class "So how have you two been?" the man ask as he look at the two "well were fin as always, the usual play with Rhoad, visit Millenie, but you could have told us where you were going" Allen pout slightly "I'm sorry, It was a spur of the moment thing, one of Earl's company at America was in danger so you see the Ear ask me to save it" Neah kiss Allen's forehead "Ne, ne, Uncle Neah did you know that Ally-chan & Tyki are now an item?" Rhoad giggle uncontrollably "RHOAD!" Allen exclaimed "you're dating Tyki? My niece" "well yeah I' am" Allen blushed as she admit to her uncle "okay since I see that your quite happy with him I'll let it pass for now but if that Mykk ever make you cry just tell me and I'll send him to the seven circles of hell" Neah threatened with a smile making Rhoad giggle more _"Tyki is so screwed"_ the girl mentally thought, Allen smile brightly at her uncle "oh uncle" both said and hug their uncle again "I better get back, my class is about to start" Allen & Rhoad pout "Ehh! No way too soon" both complain "we can't skip it you two have classes in 15 minutes, come we'll go home together" Neah reminded tapping each of the girls' noses "fine bye Uncle" Allen said kissing Neah's cheek as Rhoad did the same with the other "okay take care my angels" Neah wave as the girls trot to their class, the man stand up after losing sight of his angels back "that Tyki Mykk better be prepared" he whisper walking leisurely to his class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where have you two been?" Lenalee said hands pose on her hips "we were with our uncle" Rhoad explain hugging Lenalee's waist as her asking for forgiveness "yeah Lenalee, our uncle Neah just have been employed here as our new English teacher and since we haven't seen him in 5 years" Allen continue "we spend our free period with him at the school's garden" Rhoad finishes as Lenalee hugs her back "well f that's the reason okay, let's sit down Klaud-sensei's about to arrive" Lenalee warned sitting n her sit.

"Attention all students please assemble at the school's assembly hall, Again All students will assemble at the assembly hall, Thank you" the intercom died down "okay I don't know why the sudden assemble but let's go Rhoad, Allen-chan" Lenalee said thoughtfully grabbing each of the girl's wrists. The girls met Lavi and Kanda as they enter the hall "hey Lenalee, Allen, Rhoad" Lavi greet "hello Lavi, Kanda" the girls greet "so what's this assembly all about?" Rhoad ask sitting beside Allen "don't know maybe about the festival, it's due 1 week and a half and we still ain't doing anything to prepare it" Lavi answer.

"Quiet down, Everyone, this gathering here is for a discussion regarding our upcoming festival, I ask Principal Lee for this assembly today, now I will announce who will perform for the program: for the vocalist Mai Miyamoto, bassist Fou Chan, guitarist Howard Link and last but not the least for the keyboard Allen Walker" their school's student council president said "WHAT?" Allen whispers harshly looking at her friends who just shrugged and thumbs up (except Kanda) "Good luck my love" a smooth, velvety voice whisper to Allen who blush and turn her head to the direction of the voice just to be met by a sweet kiss from her Tyki "KYAAA!" Rhoad and Lenalee cheer quietly.

Tyki slide past Allen's lips exploring the hot cavern, making the girl moan quietly, separating for like an eternity later, Allen look at Tyki smiling "hey where have you been?" she ask panting "doing some errands" Tyki reply.

"Continuing on each class should pass a chosen activity for the festival; every student is invited to help and participate to make the festival more fun and enjoyable for the people who will visit and students who work hard to prepare the event, you may pass your information sheet at the box by the student council room, performers will start their practice sessions tomorrow after school, that's all thank you listening please return to your respective classes" the S.C president said, all the student stood up and left.

"Well looks like Allen will play" Lavi said "didn't see that coming, Ne, Ally-chan" Rhoad teases "I guess I can't do anything about it now can I?" Allen sigh "hey, you're awesome at playing the piano, you can do it princess" Tyki reassured Allen hugging her close "thanks Tyki" Allen drape an arm around Tyki's torso, Lenalee and Rhoad smile at each other, coming up with an idea, the group

Separated to head back to their classes

**A/N: SO HOW IS IT? REVIEW ANYONE? PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR BEING LATE ON UPDATING AND CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME MOD THIS PLOT A LITTLE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEA **

Allen: aside that welcome back pokerpair-chan *smile cutely*

Pokerpair: ALLEN ~ I Miss you *hug Allen *

Kanda & Tyki: get your dirty hands off my Moyashi/shounen *glaring daggers at the authoress*

Pokerpair: Back OFF you two this is the only time I get to hug my Allen *glaring back at the two seme*

Lenalee: *look at the scene then sigh* please ignore the idiots and R&R everyone

Pokerpair: yeah what Lenalee said. . . Again mad sorry about the late updating thank for waiting see you guys next chapter *bows her head (again) * thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI MINNA SO DID EVERYBODY ENJOY MY LAST CHAPTER AND ABOUT THE JAPANESE WORDS I USED LAST TIME THEIR MEANING IS AT THE BOTTOM . . . SO NOW LET'S ENJOY CHAPTER 6!**

**OH! YEAH I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER LAST TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN - MAN HOSHINO KATSURA – SENSEI DOES**

**AGAIN ENJOY! **

After the assembly at the hall the group, Allen and Rhoad separate from the rest as they head to their next class "so Allen feeling nervous for tomorrow's practice?" the shorter girl ask happily skipping as she walk beside Allen "a little yes, but I know can do it" Allen turn her head to Rhoad and grin confidently "and besides Fou and Link will be there" she add, Rhoad smirk at her best friend "uncle Neah will be so proud of you" "what are you saying Rhoad? He's always proud of us" Allen corrected her cousin "yeah I know just teasing you" the two walk in silence till they reach their classroom "well let's deal with our Math first shall we?" Allen ask opening the door, walking in and sitting in their sits, few minutes later the door slam open and a man with long fiery red hair – similar to Lavi's – walk in (well more like stomped ).

The man is quite handsome wearing a black dress pants, black long sleeved shirt, black boots and the customary uniform of the teachers with its gold innings unlike the students who have silver linings, the man's right side face is covered by a half mask "we meet again brats, today I'm going to teach about radical expression (A/N:since were already discussing it at school I used t here can't think of any math lesson and personally I hate math so for this reason sue me ^.^) those who doesn't want to listen, get out of my classroom and never return for those who does shut your trap and listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself ; are we clear?" the man's gruff voice and aura only allowed the students to nod than to articulate a proper word except Rhoad and Allen – who knew Cross very well – "Good so continuing on radical expression . . ." Cross's lesson went on as Allen slightly space out but still hearing and understanding the lesson Cross is discussing and jotting down some important reminder, the class listen carefully as Cross explain though the man is rough by nature – except towards women – he make up for it by teaching thoroughly so students understands.

The shrill school bells rang indicating the end of the day "Ally-chan let's go to uncle Neah" Rhoad said dragging Allen to their uncle's classroom "ready girls?" the man ask as his nieces opened the door "Hai" both answer in unison holding each of their uncle's hand the three walk out of the room chatting to each other they met Tyki at the front gate and the male join them

"So you're Tyki Mykk? How old are you?" Neah ask glaring slightly

"18 sir"* Tyki reply unfazed by the man's glare

"How did you get to know Allen?"

"Because of Rhoad sir"

"Hey Ally-chan aren't you supposed to meet you band members today?" Rhoad ask wanting to be distracted as the two gentlemen have their conversation "not today, apparently Fou have to go home early for errands, Mai-san have to write lyrics and Link-san got called by his uncle-er guardian" Allen explain "so your vocalist is Mai was it? How is she like?" Rhoad jump up and down with excitement "well she's beautiful, intelligent, graceful, and talented" "yeah . . . er Ally-chan is it just me or are you exaggerating a little bit because you're also like her – albeit more"

"Thanks Rhoad she's the girl with chestnut brown waist length hair and maroon red eyes"

"Ally-chan is she nice?"

"Oh yes very I would say"

"Okay. Change topic what will we do for uncle's welcoming party?"

"Oh right we were supposed to prepare it, distract uncle while I work magic in the kitchen okay? And so were clear the ingredients at home are fresh and complete right?"

"Ally-chan were still taking about Millenie's mansion right? Because if we still are of course the ingredients are fresh and complete" Rhoad giggle "of course" Allen joining her.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey Lena-lady, want to walk home together?" Lenalee look up from her notebook to the owner of the voice "sure Lavi wait a sec" the twin-tail girl reply "where's Kanda?" she add noticing the lack of presence of her temperamental friend "Yuu-chan said he have to do something and went ahead of us" Lenalee walk to Lavi's side, smile and both started their journey home. A slightly awkward silence settled between them, Lavi deciding to break the ice ask "Lenalee can I ask you something" "sure" Lenalee smile Lavi making the teen's breath hitch at his friends beauty that he have always notice and admire.

"Do you like someone right now?"

Surprise by her friends question Lenalee took some time before answering "well there is one" she blush lightly at her confession '_will I tell him or not?_' Lenalee mentally ask herself '_will I tell her or not . . . the hell with it I'll tell her_' Lavi debate with himself "oh there is . . . well Lenalee I have to tell you something" Lavi began feeling nervous all of the sudden which is quite rare because of his always carefree attitude "I-I-I well I Love you" the redhead blurted out his head down which is a miracle because the words came out nice, soft and gentle.

Lenalee blink in surprise by Lavi's confession then a minute later the girl hug the teen in front of her out of pure happiness "that's a relief Lavi because I Love you too" she reply making Lavi the happiest man on earth – or so he thought – and kiss Lenalee gently to which the girl reply to enthusiastically, separating minutes later panting "does these means were . . ." Lenalee started, bushing "together yes" Lavi concluded smiling charmingly making Lenalee blush even a deeper red, Lavi chuckle at the sight "I'll walk you home" the redhead wound an arm around Lenalee's waist and continue walking a smile playing on his lips. Lenalee stare at Lavi for a while then relaxes and lean her head on her new boyfriends shoulder her lips also sporting a similar smile like Lavi's.

**So how is it? Okay I know that it's a little shorter but I first want everybody's opinion on one thing for Kanda to harbor feelings for Allen or not? I'll be awaiting your answer before updating again.**

**Translation:**

Mata Ashita, Boku no Hime-sama – see you tomorrow, my princess

Okairi – welcome home

Tadaima – I'm back/home

Ohayo/ Ohayou gazaimasu – good morning

Sensei – teacher

Hai - yes

**Don't know if those are correct just message me if it isn't Kay? **

Allen: another chapter done so see everyone next time *bows head*

Lenalee: sorry for the short chapter I'm sure pokerpair will do a good job next time right? Pokerpair-chan *smile threateningly at the Authoress*

Pokerpair: OF COURSE Lenalee- san *chucking nervously*

Lavi: you better make it good all right but no matter we still love you if it's short

Pokerpair: thanks Lavi, NOW everyone say goodbye to our readers

Everyone: Jya ne!


End file.
